Drain pipes and other structures with openings attract small animals because they can serve as places to store nesting material and food collected by the animals. The materials deposited in drain pipes and other open structures can obstruct the openings. In the case of drain pipes, water which would normally flow out and away from a structure will back up and may cause flooding or other damage. Pests such as rodents and birds may also create serious problems for commercial and residential property inhabitants and owners. Uncontrolled, birds will roost or nest in or around man-made structures, such as in food retail and warehouse facilities. They can deface structures causing property and structural damage; create an unsanitary environment with droppings and nesting material; cause food contamination and loss of product; transmit diseases to humans and animals; carry ectoparasites which may bite humans or contaminate food; and cause economic loss due to the need to clean up after them and to repair damage; be a nuisance to employees, retail customers and production. Bird issues can result in damage to business reputation and the loss of business when merchandise and food items become littered with nesting debris and bird droppings, and may even cause operations to shut down for pest bird removal, negatively impacting sales.
There is a need in the art for apparatus and methods which can solve at least some of the foregoing problems associated with unwanted pests.